Sasaki Setsuna
Sasaki Setsuna (佐々木刹那) is a member of C/olorage. History Early Life Sasaki Setsuna was born on June 23, 1995, in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whos' names are undisclosed. 2011 Sasaki participated in the Hello!Pro Rivalry ~Group Auditions~ 2011. On October 18, Sasaki, along with nine other girls, passed the audition. On October 29, Sasaki was assigned a S/mileage rival. Her rival was chosen to be Fukuda Kanon. 2013 Sasaki participated in a sports event for H!P. She was the representative for the swimming round. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Setsuna (佐々木刹那) *'Nickname:' Sase (佐瀬) *'Birthday:' *'Origin:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Height' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Audition Song:' Shortcut by S/mileage *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-10-08: C/olorage Member **2011-10-18: Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status: **2011-10-18: Member *'Years in C/olorage:' 2 years *'C/olorage Color: Cyan''' *'S/mileage Rival:' Fukuda Kanon *'Hello! Project Status:' **C/olorage (2011-Present) **Sore Wa Shoujou (2013-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Hobbies:' Swimming, make up *'Special skills:' Swimming *'Likes:' Shiny objects, birds *'Dislikes:' Birds with razors *'Favorite Food:' Umeboshi *'Least Favorite Food:' Anything sour *'Favorite Colors: '''Every color in the rainbow *'Favorite Animal:' Snakes *'Favorite English Word:' "Potato" *'Looks up to:' Muramoto Chie, Murakami Chiyo, Kawazu Autumn Discography Featured In Singles= ;'C/olorage''' *Itazura Soretomo Motenashi (Debut) *Get Up! *Sakebu *Shin Jidai/Go Girl! *DISCO DISCO/Bara to Koibito *Kanpekichan/Dragon KASAI *Hosho! FUTURE/Watashi wa Jounetsu ga Hoshi ;Sore Wa Shoujou *Get Together! It Girls! (Debut) |-|Albums= ;C/olorage *Ultra 1 *Colorful 2 *3 Different Rainbows ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|Concerts= ;'''C/olorage *C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ *C/olorage Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~Color Boost Victory!~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ Works Movies *2012 TOP (as Kumiko) TV Shows *2011- Uwa!C/olorage! *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロTIME) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2011 McDonald's *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2011-2013 UstreaColors *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2013- C/olorage Stop! Trivia *She was titled the weirdest member of C/olorage. *She believes she's the female version of Albert Einstein. *She is currently the most popular member of C/olorage. *Her closest friend in H!P is Hagiwara Mai. *Her fashion sense is "wonky" as described by other C/olorage members. *She does not know her blood type. Category:2011 Debuts Category:C/olorage Category:C/olorage Member Category:First Generation C/olorage Category:June Births Category:Births in 1995 Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Members from Hokkaido